


Life is tough, my darling, but so are you.

by writermaedchen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Battle wounds, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sexy Times, Teasing, They're cute, imagine, midnight swim, savior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermaedchen/pseuds/writermaedchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A One-Shot that turned into a Multi-Chapter story: Bellamy and the reader being cute fuckers while creating a new world. </p><p>Chapter 1:The readers tries to save Bellamy and gets hurt in the process. Badly. The whole dying thing leads to some much needed confessions.</p><p>Chapter 2: Bellamy goes on a mission while the reader takes the future into her own hands.</p><p>Chapter 3: Bellamy comes home from his adventure and him and the reader take off for a midnight swim</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back with a new story. It's a imagine this time about Bellamy Blake (The100) and the reader. I'm obsessed with this guy and Bellarke so here we go.  
> It was actually requested: The belonging request: Hi there :) can you do a Bellamy x reader pleeaase? Like, at the begining of season 2, instead of Raven, the reader is hurt in the ark with Murphy
> 
> Also I feel like this could turn into a multi chapter one. Depends on you. Up for it? Leave a comment!

Back in space, you hadn’t been much more than a young girl studying old history books. Were was something oddly fascinating about how humans had started wars believing it was their right to own other countries resources. You knew every step, every word and every motive that had led humans to be forced to live in space. You knew enough to know that floating people because of one tiny fault was wrong. And that was what got you into jail and onto earth along with the other criminal teenagers. You lied for Bellamy Blake. You never told anyone about the little girl living illegally under the floor. Even though you knew. And even though _they_ knew you knew, you kept quite. And Bellamy had no idea.

On earth you were some kind of politician. Negotiating between peaceful clans, translating trying to keep things together. Let’s just say you were the good fairy. There wasn’t anyone that didn’t like you or asked you for help if needed. But lately, you had become Bellamy’s second hand of somewhat. Since you landed you both connected, not only because you and Octavia got really great along, but because you were the first girl saying ‘No’ to any kind of sexual rapprochement from his side. Oh don’t get it wrong, you surely did admire his firm abs, strong arms and that hair but really, after being on earth for such a short amount of time, sexy times wasn’t something you thought about a lot. So you became friends and partners. Really, really, really good friends if you were honest. You were both able to rely on each other without feeling like a bother nor did Bellamy feel the need to keep up his mask of the strong warrior and leader around you. He was strong and his character development during the last months really suited his role as a leader. But everyone needed a place to calm down now and then. You were his. And he was yours. But lately something had changed, you weren’t sure what it was. Was it the fact that you had been sleeping in his tent since you woke from nightmares every night and Bellamy seemed to be able to hold them back, his arm that was draped around your waist when you woke every morning. Or was it the late night bonfire talks were you sat so closely together that you could feel his breath on your face? Or maybe the one time where you got attacked by a grounder trying to save a tortured grounder woman and you got yelled at by a furious Bellamy for being so stupidly selfless and the words ‘Don’t you have anything to live for?’ before the stomped out of the med tent. Something had changed. He wasn’t just your friend anymore. He was so much more.

So then you heard that Bellamy had traded places with Jasper and was now Murphy’s hostage, you freaked out. You literally dropped everything and left your working place hurrying to the drop ship.  
Octavia yelling at the door for Murphy to let her brother go didn’t soothe your anxiety and worry.  
‘’O’ , what happened?’’, your hurriedly asked being instantly evolved by a tight hug.  
‘’He traded places, Y/N! Murphy is going to kill him, he still wants revenge!!’’  
You knew she was right but since you protected her from the ark people , she became someone you needed to protect at all costs, which is why you repressed your own horror and forced a (hopefully) convincing smile on your face.  
‘’Don’t worry, it’s Bellamy we’re talking about ! Plus I might just have an idea. Stay back, alright?’’  
You squeezed her fingers and turned around to Jasper. Your heart was pounding with fear and adrenaline, but you never were someone to stand back. You acted.  
‘’You good to go? I need your help.’’ He nodded, seemingly okay after his own hostage situation.

You made your way under the drop ship looking around for a way to hot-wire the drop ship door open. That was the moment you noticed the ton of hydrazin left over from when the 100’s crash-landed.  
‘’We can’t fire a gun, Jasper. Everything will blow up!’’, you whispered, well aware that Murphy might be able to hear you.  
Just that second, you heard a shot coming off from the walls within, suppressing your whimper and the sheer horror you were being overrun with . You could hear Octavia screaming Bellamy’s name , calling on the radio to make sure he was okay. It had been a warning shot apparently, but that didn’t calm you down a bit. You were 100 percent sure now that Bellamy wouldn’t come out alive unless you found a way to open that damn door.  
‘’We need to get the door open, Y/N!’’, Jasper hissed making you snarl angrily at him. As if you didn’t know.  
‘’I’m trying okay? I just need some...’’ she wasn’t a technician for gods sake, she needed Raven but she was elsewhere.  
‘’I have it !’’  
You found the wires that controlled the door.  
‘’Go back and get ready!’’, you whispered listening to the conversation inside of the ship.  
It nearly brought tears to your eyes. There was Bellamy admitting he had been a coward publically-hanging Murphy all these months ago and telling him he was sorry. He really was. You were able to tell.  
‘’ As soon as I walk out of here your little sister and Y/N will be dead. You shall suffer just as I did! ‘’ Murphy grunted before you could hear a smothered ‘’Never!’’ ,from Bellamy apparently trying to defend himself.  
You moved quickly, trying to get a hold of the wires, accidently sparking some and making noises.  
In only a second you were being attacked by bullets, Murphy shooting several rounds into the drop ship floor before his gun blocked.

You were running high on adrenaline, not noticing the serious wound forming on your stomach until you unlocked the mechanism of the door, hearing Jasper and O’ storming the drop ship rescuing Bellamy. It wasn’t until you heard Bellamy’s voice that you knew he was okay, that you let your legs give out underneath you leaning against some box. Well, shit you thought. You looked down noticing your white T-Shirt slowly turning into a red one. Why your first thought was that you might never be able to have children after that would forever be a mystery you. They would never have your hair color and Bellamy’s eyes… Bellamy. He was save. You could tell by the mixed voices above you. Good. You weren’t a fool, you knew why you started to see your surroundings in a haze, you were losing way too much blood. So your death would actually be in favor of saving someone else’s life ? What a good way to go. Your granny would be proud.

‘’Oh my god, Y’N!’’, Octavia called out in horror alarming Bellamy.  
‘’What do you mean? Where is she?’’ All the events from earlier suddenly didn’t matter anymore, all that did was the realization that his sister thought Y/N was in danger.  
‘’She was under the floor of the drop ship!’’ ‘’Murphy shot on the floor!’’ both O’ and Jasper declared just as Bellamy ran out of the ship, relying on the others to handle Murphy. Were wasn’t anything else on his mind than you.  
‘’Y/N!’’ he called your name making his way towards.  
‘’Y/N what are you- _NO_ ’’ Later everyone would try to convince you that his scream was able to be heard in the whole camp.  
But right now, everything you saw when you opened your eyes was his pale face cradling yours inside his palms.  
‘’Bellamy.’’,you murmured relieved at seeing him well and alive. You tried to live your arm but you were too weak.  
‘’No no, don’t move !’’  
You felt your shirt being lifted and heard Bellamy cursing.  
‘’Don’t…curse…Bell.’’, you mocked him quietly smiling lately.  
‘’I curse whenever I want to, angel ! ‘’ You could have sworn you heard tears.  
‘’Keep breathing, okay? Don’t leave me! Don’t you dare leave me, Y/N’’  
You felt so dizzy but felt the need to reassure Bellamy.  
‘’I’m fine.’’, you sighed lifting your arm to place your hand against his cheek.  
‘’I’m fine because you’re alive. I was so scared.’’

 

Bellamy felt the tears, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was you dying in his arms and only just because she tried to save you.  
‘’Hold on, angel. Here’s still so much to do here, have you forgotten ? All clans to make amends with, build a proper home and all the babies to raise!’’  
While he spoke he carefully shifted you on his arms walking outside.  
He didn’t know what he was hoping for, the constant hope on his sisters face maybe? Because the minute she looked at Y/N she went pale and the look on her face said everything.  
Did he keep crying? Maybe.  
‘’Get the med tent ready!’’ The grounder woman that had been saved by Y/N was apparently the only person who had her thoughts straight.  
‘’Clarke isn’t here she is the only-‘’, Jasper started only to be interrupted by Angelica , that was her name.  
‘’I know medicine. I help!’’  
For Bellamy to consider this option showed how desperate he was.  
‘’Bell?’’, Y/N whispered cuddled against him.  
‘’Yes my love ? ‘’  
‘’Don’t let go, okay?’’  
He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.  
‘’Never. But that’s two sided, you get me? You can’t let go, got it?’’  
He felt you smiling against him nodding slightly.  
‘’ ‘Kay. So tired Bell.’’, that was barely a whisper.  
He looked up and faced Angelica.  
‘’Please. I will forever owe you.’’,he said sincere being confused by the smile and the ‘no’ head shaking of the woman.  
‘’She give me life. I give her life.’’  
Bellamy looked down at you while following the grounder woman.  
‘’Don’t sleep, stay awake, you hear me? You can sleep later and I will hold you really tight, okay?’’, he demanded softly, his heart breaking at the sight of you barely even breathing but still managing a ‘’sounds great’’

  
You didn’t know when you blacked out. You remembered being carried by Bell , feeling save but also so so much pain.  
The next time you opened your eyes you were laying on your back, facing the ceiling of a familiar tent. Strangely, you knew right away what had happened, the dull pain in your stomach supporting your memories. You licked your dry lips, blinking and trying to adjust your eyes in the darkness of Bellamy’s tent. Bellamy.  
‘’Bell?’’,you whispered hoarsely turning your head to where you felt a hot body laying next to you.  
When he didn’t stir you had to chuckle. He could be such a light sleeper, always on alert, but with you he was a goner.  
‘’ Bell! Hey!’’,you tried it a little louder this time, grinning when he shot up on the spot.  
‘’Y/N!’’, he called aiming for your face and actually cradling your cheeks in his hands.  
‘’ By the gods…’’,he murmured. Weird, that was something Angelica always said.  
‘’ How long was I unconscious?’’, you asked enjoying his warm fingers on your skin, slightly tracing your cheek bones.  
‘’A whole week.’’,he answered absent too indulged into feeling your moving body again.  
‘’A whole week????’’ Oh hell no, your hair was probably greasy and you had to smell really really bad.  
Anyway, what were you even wearing? Only a T-Shirt, and it was way too large for you.  
‘’Do you have some water?’’,you asked thereupon Bellamy fumbled around for some candles to light up the tent before handing you a bottle of water and holding up your head a little for you to drink.  
‘’Oh god, don’t look at me.’’, you groaned when your mouth didn’t feel so dry anymore.  
‘’ I gotta look like shit.’’  
‘’Watch your language, Y/N Y/L/N’’, he mocked you stroking some hair out of your face.  
‘’You’re perfect.’’,he said quietly.  
‘’As mad as I am at you for being so stupid again and almost dying , all I wanna do is hold you really close right now and not letting you go, okay?’’ His face was vulnerable , you knew you had the ability to break him right here, right now.  
‘’Come here. Just don’t crush me, okay? And don’t you dare complain about how I smell!’’ You tried to lighten up the mood while welcoming him in your arms. Bellamy laid his head on your breasts carefully, listening to your heartbeat while placing a hand on your, oh hello, naked thigh.  
‘’Why am I not wearing pants, Blake ?’’  
‘’Angelica said that you wearing my clothes would soothe your soul and healing abilities and my pants are all too big for you.’’ A mumbled reply.  
Aha?  
‘’Since when do you listen to grounders?’’  
‘’Since one got you back from the dead.’’  
He pressed a kiss on your collarbone.  
The silence that stretched out between you two was comfortable. There was still so much unfelt to say but right now, everything that mattered was to feel each other.  
‘’O’ told me.’’Bellamy interrupted the silence by speaking up, but not moving away.  
‘’Told you what?’’  
‘’That you’re the reason they haven’t found out about her early and we’re the reason you got send down here in the first place.’’  
You remained silent. You had told that his sister during some drunk bonding time. You just…never really considered telling Bellamy too.  
When you stayed silent Bellamy shifted on his arms, hovering over you.  
‘’Why did you never tell me?’’, he asked serious.  
‘’It never mattered. I don’t …want you to feel like you owe me anything. I know you Bell. What I did...was just the right thing to do.’’  
He looked into your eyes, searching for something, for some greater meaning maybe.  
‘’We’re the reason your on earth.’’,he stated simply.  
I smiled lightly. ‘’Well, yeah. But..’’ You reached up, tracing his cheek bones with your finger.  
‘’If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have met you. Would I?’’  
You played with a cheeky little curl in his neck.  
‘’And that would be really tragic. You suck Blake, but I need you. I almost went crazy when I heard you were locked up in the drop ship with Murphy. Do you have any idea how scared I was?’’  
He adverted his eyes before looking right back into yours.  
‘’If you were as scared as I was when I saw you bleeding out, yeah. I do. Because Y/N, I don’t think I could have survived if you had died. You’re….you’re my person. You’re my family. There’s no one I love more than you and Octavia. This world can be so ugly and cruel but you always make me see new perspectives , new motives, new ideas. This home we’re trying to build? It wouldn’t work without you. Me without you? I would be nothing. Angelica said a few… interesting things and I feel like she is right. Don’t you ever date to die on my, angel. You hear me?’’  
You swallowed. You wanted to ask what Angelica said but most importunately …  
‘’You love me? Like you love O?’’  
That made Bellamy laugh. _Of course_ , his best friend was back.  
‘’No, stupid. I . Love. You. I love you the way the men love their women in your books. You had me worried really really big and I don’t intend to live this life without kissing you good morning and good night every day.’’  
His eyes were so tender and honest that you struggled to keep your tears in.  
‘’Well…’’,you laughed biting your lip  
‘’I love you the way these women in my books love their men. And I think dawn is creeping upon us do don’t you think that you should start keeping your promise right now?’’  
You heard him chuckle, and as he leaned down pressing his lips softly against yours, you knew that everything was going to be alright as long as you had him by your side. 


	2. The Future Is Yours To Create

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy goes on a mission while the reader takes the future into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO !   
> Welcome back to chapter 2! So yes, this actually is now a multi chapter story since I have a idea for a plot and storyline. So the last chapter was set at the end of season 1, but this chapter isn't set anywhere anymore. It isn't canon either. Lately I've been thinking about how I would act if I had the change to build up a new society and how I would conference with other cultures, countries etc. Well, that's what the reader is doing here. So the storyline is different and Lexa isn't the TV Lexa, keep that in mind. 
> 
> Happy Reading !

Who knew bullet wounds took **ages** to heal? The worst part about the whole healing process was the bed rest you had been on for about 2 weeks after you had woken up from your little ‘coma’ as Angelica put it. You had no idea what had happened during the time you were unconscious but Bellamy took everything Angelica said dead serious and promoted her to your personal doctor slash nurse. The prominent grounder phobia? That didn’t seem to apply to the woman who had saved your life. Technically, you should be thankful for that . Angelica was after all a really lovely person and a victim in the first place and if you thought about the upcoming treaty conferences with the different clans you knew Bellamy needed to realize that it didn’t matter what kind of groups humans belonged to, good and evil would always be present. But since Bell placed so much value on your doctors opinion you hadn’t been properly standing up for a really long time. This and his over protectiveness drove you nuts. Who would have guessed **boyfriend** Bellamy would be even worse than best friend Bellamy. Boyfriend. You grinned at that thought, feeling a fluffy sensation in your stomach. Since your exchange of ‘I love you’s , your relationship had grown even stronger and much more intimate . Bell had insisted of you staying in his tent the last 3 weeks , watching over you and making sure you were doing fine and the occasional snuggling and soft kisses didn’t make you minding that too much.

But now you had enough. You were feeling **fine**. Standing up didn’t hurt too much anymore , there was no sign of dizziness and you were plainly bored. It felt wrong doing nothing all day if there was so much to do. You knew that Bell had taken care of any politically tasks but you also knew that his own field of work was neglected . The only reason why Bellamy had agreed on leaving the camp to discover more land, trade roads or possible new clans was Angelicas reassurance that you were doing perfectly fine and wouldn’t be dying in the near future. How calming.  
You rolled your eyes at Bellamy as you sat up on the makeshift bed watching him pack some things for his trip.   
‘’You have to relax Bell. You heard Angelica and Clarke. **I’m fine**. You’re the one to worry about!’’  
He looked at you disgruntled , clearly showing that he would rather stay here with you than going on this trip.  
‘’I’m not the one who almost died.’’  
You got off the bed, standing behind him and wrapping your arms around his hips while leaning your forehead against his back.   
‘’I survived . You might meet unfriendly new clans , not to forget wild animals and the poisonous rain. Which, by the way, is probably only a local occurrence I believe.’’   
Bellamy put his hands over yours and clasped your fingers.   
‘’I had the best teacher telling me how to negotiate with new people –‘’,he started turning around burying his hands in your hair, smiling.  
‘’ I’m a hunter and we marked all the caves and hideouts in case it rains. Also, I’m not going alone.’’  
Your hands found his hips while you listened to him.  
‘’I’m glad. You can’t stop worrying about me and I can’t stop worrying about you, I guess we’ll have to accept that’’, you teased him before you wrapped your arms around his neck.   
You had to get up on your tiptoes a little to do that even thought you weren’t that little. He was just really tall.   
‘’Just come home and I’ll be fine.’’  
Even though being so close to Bellamy wouldn’t have been a normal thing a month ago, today it was. There was nothing that felt more right than having him near you. It should be awkward and all new especially since he was your first boyfriend (not necessarily the first guy you kissed but still ) but being with him actually felt like you came home after a really long journey.  
‘’Promise.’’,he murmured before placing a kiss on your lips that made you feel all tingly especially as his tongue asked for entrance and you welcomed him gladly. You could never get enough of his kisses. You sighed in his mouth whereupon Bellamy pulled you closer, nibbling at your bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue. You played with the hair in his neck, pulling a little making him groan and feeling his hands creeping under your shirt stroking your soft skin. When kissing you, Bellamys intentions were purely innocent, really, but you had a way of making him want more that he tried to mask up every time. Not only did he keep in mind that you were still injured, but he also knew you weren’t experienced in that matter. And he cared. You weren’t just a quickie . So when he heard steps heading toward his tent he pressed a last kiss on your lips and stepped away.

‘’Bellamy ! You’re ready?’’ Jasper stuck his head into the tent focusing on Y/N and Bellamy. Since Bellamy proved that he cared about his people, the relationships had changed. Bellamy was not only feared, but also respected. A leader you could go to if you needed help. Or a booz-talk.   
Since that fateful day where you had almost died people looked for you asking for advice or your opinion. When you had asked Monty about it, he said that the sky people saw you as the CO-Leader while a few grounders called you ‘the princess’ . Lately grounders camped outside the camp walls asking for asylum. That was a development no one was prepared for. And many voices were raised saying that taking them in meant suicide. But after you had yelled at some 14 year old boy who had talked shit about two grounder kids those voices had died. Your people trusted you enough to believe you were making the right decisions, Bellamy supported your points and the grounders viewed you as an ally. A responsible you weren’t too sure you could handle.   
‘’Yeah give me a minute.’’  
Jasper nodded and waited.  
‘’I think he meant outside.’’, you said laughing as Jasper stayed right where he was.  
‘’Oh right, sorry.’’  
You chuckled nestled against Bellamy’s front.  
People didn’t know you two were dating. Oh, they suspected something but no one was too sure.  
It wasn’t like you hid your developed relationship, but you didn’t show off either. Anyway, you had barely left the tent the last weeks so people hadn’t had a lot of opportunities to ‘see’ anything.   
Only Octavia really knew and she kept quite because you threatened her to tell Bellamy about how she had had sex with Lincoln. Oh you were such a good friend.   
‘’Please be careful while I’m away, you hear me ? If I see any scratch on your body, and believe me I’ll come looking when I’m back , I’ll keep you locked up in your tent.’’  
You chuckled while his thumb rubbed over the skin under your eyes.  
‘’You promise you’ll come looking for any scratches? They could be hidden really well.’’,you tempted him seductively , hiding an amused grin.   
His dark eyes went even darker before he kissed you on the spot under your ear that he knew you loved so much.  
‘’Oh I promise.’’,he breathed in your ear making you shiver.  
‘’Come back fast.’’

10 minutes after Bellamy had left the camp, the first thing you did was take a proper swim in the lake nearby to clean you from all the sweat and blood. You got dressed in tight black pants, some combat boots and a lose black shirt to keep from putting pressure on your wound. The first thing you noticed walking through the camp was the amount of grounder children you had taken in. High-pitched laughter had been so rare the past months that you felt the urge to join in. They always were the only ones not caring about the differences between sky people and grounders. The older ones stood in groups, watching their children. Your people didn’t mingle with the grounders, not did it happen the other way around. Too much fear prevented contact which was so desperately needed. You watched as a little girl came too close to the lit fireplace, your first instinct was to call out to her in your language until you realized she wouldn’t understand you. While you had been on bed rest, Lincoln had taught you a few phrases and words of their language. Whether it was the fact that you had studied ancient languages back in space or whether it was your wish to learn it, you had memorized Lincon’s lessons. Time to test it, you thought.  
‘’ _Careful, you’re going to burn yourself_.’’, you called out reaching the little girl and holding her back, gently grasping her arm. You crouched down and smiled reassuringly at her. In the corner of your eyes you saw her mother intensively watching you. You assumed she knew who you were, otherwise she would have approached you already. You didn’t know whether the girl understood you until she smiled.  
‘’ _Ow?_ ’’ she asked. Apparently, ow, was something everyone could understand.  
‘’ _Ow._ ’’ You nodded . She was probably around the age of 4, dark skin and insanely beautiful green eyes.   
You let go of her arm and stood up, realizing people had been watching you from afar. We, now was the time to act on your words and find out more about the case that is driving the grounders away from their leader.  
‘’ _What is your name_ ?’’, you asked curiously.  
‘’ _Eldrina_.’’, she answered with a shy smile.   
‘’ _That’s a beautiful name. Do you want to show me who your mother is_ ?’’  
She nodded, took your hand and walked over to the group of grounder women.  
You knew a little about their culture, so you bowed your head in greetings.  
‘‘ _I want to welcome you in our camp. And I’d like to know what brought you here_.’’  
You tried to explain in the grounder’s language but judging by the smiles on the womens faces you had messed up.  
‘’Angelica and Lincoln told us about you, princess. My name is Vroni.’’,said the mother of Eldrina, stepping forward and taking your hand in hers. Wait, she was talking in your language !  
‘’We appreciate you trying to speak in our tongue , but we haven’t fully forgotten about or ancestors languages.’’   
You smiled a little.  
‘’Am I that bad?’’   
That made the women laugh.  
‘’You try. That’s important.’’ Oh crap. You were bad !  
You laughed too , shrugging.  
‘’And I’ll keep trying. But please inform me, what brought you here?’’  
The laughter died down, eyes on Eldrina.  
‘’ That is a matter to discuss without children and in private.’’  
You nodded agreeing .  
‘’You can join me in my work space , Octavia could watch over the children. If you trust me you can trust me. But of course you can also ask Lincoln to watch over them.’’  
The women smiled when you mentioned O’.  
‘’That’s fine. Octavia watching over children. She wife of our own.’’ , said another woman of the group. She must be about your age, really small with dark brown eyes.  
Wait for a minute. Wife?  
You looked at them quizzically, asking yourself whether O’ might haven’t told you everything.   
Oh Bellamy is going to kill her.

It appeared that the grounder’s leader was a ruthless woman. Lately, there had been many miscarriages that were worrying Lexa , that was the name of the leader, that their race might die out soon. Therefore girls over the age of 18 were forced to marry and reproduce. Grounders were naturally more violent and more open about sexuality, but that went too far. So many younger women had decided to flee, protecting themselves and their daughters. Many grounder men didn’t agree with Lexa’s methods either making them follow the women.  
You had decided to give them shelter, also explaining to your people what was happening.   
Bellamy had been gone for a week and you missed him. Tonights event was a welcomes distraction. You were planning a little ‘party’ , a big bonfire, good food and booze.  
Sky people and grounders came into contact little, but it wasn’t enough. Alcohol would probably help to loosen up a little. At first people were a little reluctant but as soon the sun had set behind the horizon and people sipped the famous moonshine , people started to chat away and soon laughter filled the camp.  
You were sitting on some boxes, fingering your braided hair that Eldrina had insisted would look so good on you. Well, grounder did have pretty amazing hairstyles after all.  
‘’Miss me?’’, a dark voice appeared next to your ear. Making you scream. Almost.   
You turned around hastily , not believing your eyes.  
‘’Bellamy ?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, way too less BellamyxReader situations right? Don't wory, I'll fix that in chapter 3 if you're still up for it. Leave a comment if you want to see a third chapter and whether you're open for smut or you know, light stuff.
> 
> Also, Mount Wheather might be mentioned soon, but with a different development. :)
> 
> Have a nice day !


	3. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy comes home from his adventure and him and the reader take off for a midnight swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people !  
> May I present you: The third chapter of this series.  
> Some fluff, some spilled secrets and some sexy (but not too sexy (yet ) ) times.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Happy reading !

‘’Bell!’’ You literally threw yourself at him making Bellamy stumble backwards but feeling him closing his arms around you.  
You could hear him chuckle and pressing a kiss to your hair as he lifted you off the ground a little.  
‘’You definitely missed me.’’, he answered his own question from a few seconds ago making you giggle. God, you acted like had been away for a month.  
‘’I did. I’m not used to sleeping alone anymore.’’  
You smile at him before you stepped out of his arms checking for any kind of injuries.  
‘’You’re alright?’’ he nodded before his eyes wandered over the laughing groups of grounders and sky people.  
‘’What have you done?’’, he asked surprised as he saw a lot of your people wearing grounder hairstyles, braids mostly, sharing a drink with them.  
You locked eyes and he stretched out his hands to caress your own braided hair.  
‘’ We all might have had a little chat. And moonshine.’’ You grinned at the last word proofing you had had a little of that mixture as well.  
You bit your lip while you withstood is intense and proud gaze.  
‘’I really want to kiss you right now.’’, you murmured, making him grin cheekily and stepping closer to you.  
‘’You really should.’’  
You laughed, wrapping your hands around his neck before standing on your tip toes to press your lips to his. Instantly Bellamy arms were wrapped tightly around you and his lips moved passionate on your own. _Oh yes_ , you had missed him. And you didn’t plan on letting him go so soon.  
‘’You owe me at least 6 morning and goodnight kisses.’’ For every day that he had been away.  
He bit your lip groaning. ‘’ Will be my pleasure to provide you with them. I take debts really serious.’’ His breath was hot on your lips and you were about to deepen the kiss when a high pitched ,,Bellamy!’’ echoed through the air. Turning around you realized that Octavia had just exited Lincolns quarters and was obviously more than horrified to see her big brother. Or was she horrified about seeing you kissing him? Probably not judging by her facial expression when she realized that she just gave herself away by calling out.

  
It didn’t help her case when Lincoln followed her, nail marks clearly visible on his dark naked torso . You started to snort before pressing your lips together trying not to laugh out loud. Aha, so O’ had to spill a lot of dirty little secrets to you, still.  
Bellamy’s eyes had focused on the marks as well before he noticed you trying to keep it together.  
‘’What is going on?’’ , he shot pictorial daggers at his little sister who had the decency to look at least a little embarrassed. But that was quickly replaced by a defiant expression supported by her hands on her hips.  
‘’I could ask you the same big brother. You’re having sex with Y/N now?’’  
Subtle Octavia. Half of the camp was watching you now and you couldn’t help but blush.  
‘’That’s none of your business!’’, Bellamy contoured and you could have _sworn_ you saw him imagine O’s accusation.  
‘’Exactly, that goes both way. ‘’  
She grinned triumphantly before shooting you a look.  
‘’Tell me every dirty little detail later. I don’t care that it’s my brother.’’  
You groaned holding up your hands and shaking your head.  
‘’Stop. I would rather not discuss my love life in public.’’  
Said public laughed.  
‘’Well at least all the men understood that the princess isn’t in need for a man to warm her bed.’’  
Lincolns objection made Bellamy raise an eyebrow.  
‘’ The princess what?’’  
Apparently Lincoln was happy about anything that would distract Bellamy from the fact that he was fooling around with his little sister.  
‘’My people call Y/N that. She proved herself to be a worthy woman and a worthy leader. And a leader, a princess, needs a man gifting her with children and a warm bed.’’, Lincoln didn’t hesitate to add.  
‘’There had been many many offers.’’ Octavia nodded devilishly .  
‘’My favorite is the one with that really sharp chaw line, you could cut rocks with that .’’  
‘’ You guys, stop it. How old are you ? 12?’’  
You took Bellamys arm leading him away.  
‘’You’re probably tired and hungry and you really need to wash yourself.’’, you kept saying while leading him to your quarters. Or rather to his. You just kind of took over them.  
‘’You said no to them all , right?’’ Was that jealousy you were hearing?  
You chuckled while looking at him in all seriousness.  
‘’Well was I about to suggest to _you_ to go take a swim in the lake or did I ask someone else?’’  
You raised an eyebrow and kept walking even though Bellamy stood frozen on the spot. After a few seconds you heard him quickly catching up.  
‘’Are you implying that I stink or do you just want to see me naked?’’  
You snorted with laughter noticing that he didn’t carry a bag with him so he probably must have placed that in his quarters before coming to see you. Good.  
‘’Whatever works for you b-hey!’’  
He threw you over his shoulder making you laugh.  
‘’Hands off my ass!’’, you shouted playfully making Bellamy grin and placing his hands on said body part purposely.  
‘’I promised you to check every inch of your body for any kind of injuries, remember? I’m a man of honor so I always keep my word.’’, he said in all seriousness following the path down to the lake .  
‘’You do realize it’s dark, right? ‘’  
Bellamy squeezed your ass.  
‘’Well then I will _feel_ for any injuries. My hands will surely do.’’  
His voice was full of confidence and anticipation.  
‘’Oh.’’, you simply said realizing what you’ve gotten yourself into.

  
He placed you back onto your feet then you arrived at the shore of the lake.  
The only thing you were able to hear was the water and the sound of the birds. And it was indeed dark. The only thing you could perceive was the outline of Bellamy.  
The moment he discarded his jacket, his shirt following quickly after, you felt awkward. It wasn’t exactly like you were too shy, but when it came to intimacy you weren’t that experienced. There had been a boy before Bellamy, some kisses, some sneaky hands, but really that had been it. And you _knew_ how perfect he was. Every line and every hard edge was perfection. You bit your lip, thankful that it was dark at least. Bellamy must have felt your insecurity that’s why he pulled you towards him, kissing the tip of your nose.  
‘’I really did miss you, though. I hadn’t realized how used I was to have you sleeping next to me. And I worried whether you were alright. Whether there were any attacks, whether our people were safe and how your injury was doing.’’, he whispered and even though you couldn’t see his face you felt his gaze on you.  
‘’And now I’m hearing that grounder men see you as a potential mating partner and all I want to do is to stop this hiding game and show the whole camp that you’re mine. I feel like a cave man.’’  
You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck, softly pecking his lips.  
‘’ I missed you ,too. Falling asleep without you wasn’t easy. And if you worried about me you can imagine how worried I was about _you_. Being out there. Whether someone attacked you, whether you were feeling alright and whether you would make it home . ‘’, you assured him.  
‘’ Bellamy, you do realize that half of the female and male population of this camp wants to sleep with you? I think you can handle some grounders. ‘’ you also added.  
You felt Bell’s pout more than you saw it.  
‘’Only half of the camp?’’  
You shoved against his chest.  
‘’Bellamy!’’  
His laugh was the most beautiful sound, making you feel like you’re home.  
‘’Alright sorry!’’  
Laughter.  
‘’I only want you. And that’s why I suggest we both get rid of these clothes and take a swim. I feel like I haven’t washed myself in years.’’  
You chuckled and pulled your shirt over your head, feeling less insecure than before.  
‘’Gross.’’, you joked before stepping out of your boots and opening your pants and pulling them down your legs.  
‘’You have no idea how much I wish I could see right now.’’, Bellamy mumbled before you heard the zipper of his own pants.  
You opened your bra and hesitated at your panties.  
‘’Leave them on if you want.’’, Bell said softly . How did he do that? Always knowing what you were feeling?  
‘’C’mon.’’  
He grabbed your hands, fully naked himself except for his boxers, and led you towards the water. The night was a little chilly, but Bellamy’s presence warmed you and the thought of him being almost naked did the rest.  
‘’Oh god.’’, you laughed and trembled when the cold water hit your legs. Before you could hesitate and change your mind, Bellamy had fully dived in and took you with him.

  
_HOLY SHIT THAT WAS COLD._  
‘’Bellamy!’’, you complained instantly seeking his body heat. With your arms around his neck you pressed yourself against him, feeling his cold hands on your back. He laughed lowly into your ear and gripping you tighter.  
‘’Wait a minute it’ll get warmer sooner.’’  
His soft voice made this experience almost magical. You felt his lips searching their way over your face until they found your lips. His kiss was deep and intense making you want to crawl into him. It was when his lips left yours to press soft kisses on your neck that you realized that you felt his bare chest against your own. And Bellamy obviously did too. One of his hands slid over your arms before coming to a halt right under one of your breasts.  
‘’Your skin is so soft.’’, he murmured with a smile, softly stroking the skin of the underside of your boob.  
‘’Hmmm.’’, you murmured back enjoying the feeling of his hands.  
‘’You’ll tell me about your trip?’’  
‘’You want me to talk about the trip when I’m basically naked? You’re supposed to desire me, want me and beg at my feet…’’, he acted hopeless. ‘’Oh I’m losing my charm, what a disaster!’’  
You laughed loudly slipping from his grip and swimming away.  
‘’One calls that interest, Bellamy Blake. You should try it instead of thinking with your penis.’’you teased, squeaking when you felt him coming up behind you and pulling your backside against his front.  
‘’Shocker, you used the P-Word! Shame on you! I can do both. We could talk about politics while I make love to you. ‘’ he supported his argument with a kiss on your neck.  
You snorted.  
‘’Not sure if I’d find that sexy. That’s usually a topic for pillow talk but I guess dating Bellamy Blake is unusual enough.’’  
You laughed that quickly turned into a moan when his arms grazed your nipples.  
‘’Ah I see…’’, he breathed kissing you behind your ear.  
‘’It’s going to be so much fun to find out what turns you on. Tell me one thing that does.’’ While his voice was filled with sin, you could feel the love in every touch.  
‘’You know that I haven’t-‘’  
‘’I know , still there has to be something you like. Don’t you touch yourself?’’  
‘’ _Oh god Bell_!’’ You blushed giving him a slight shove.  
‘’You can tell me you know. Have you ever thought of me while-‘’  
‘’ _BELLAMY BLAKE_ ! Stop it.’’ You didn’t know whether to yell or to laugh.  
Bellamy chuckled biting you in the shoulder before soothing the pain with his tongue.  
‘’Either you’re _really_ innocent or extremely shy in that department. Well then we’ll find out together.’’  
‘’Seriously, Bell. These things are private.’’ , you tried to argue but couldn’t help but chuckle.  
‘’You’re rubbing your half naked body against me, I don’t think that’s a matter of private anymore.’’  
You could feel his hot breath against your ear, and no matter what you were saying this talk had turned you on.  
‘’I did.’’, he whispered in your ear.  
‘’Did what?’’  
‘’Thought of you.’’  
You turned your head, facing him and while you might have been blushing you also felt some kind of satisfaction that it was _you_ he was getting turned on by.  
You felt his fingers trailing down your stomach and you shivered.  
‘’And I really hope you think of me too.’’, he finished with a sinful smile before releasing you.  
‘’I can wait. But I promise you that it won’t take a week before you ask me to make love to you.’’  
You grinned, placing your hands on your hips.  
‘’You can say it Bell, you know. _Sex_ . But what makes you think that?’’  
You heard him laugh before he disappeared under the water.  
‘’Because I’ll show you what you could be having’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it !  
> Leave kudos and a comment to make the author happy and keep on checking this story for the 4th chapter :)
> 
> PS: Go skinny dipping at least once !


	4. Clash Of Cultures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being back from his mission, Bellamy informs the crew and the reader about a life changing discovery before he gets grounder-engaged...wait what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm back with the 4th chapter. This one is focusing on the plot line that I'm following (or more kind of creating) before we get to some fluffy and juicy stuff in the next chapter. Pinky promise that that one will FULLY revolve around the reader and him. I mean after the end of that chapter it reaaaaally calls for some privacy, doesn't it?  
> Enjoy the read xx

The next day you could have _sworn_ people were purposely watching you as you exited Bellamy’s tent. Your little show off the night people left no doubt about the status of your relationship with Bellamy. While especially older grounder ladies gifted you with a warm smiles and the younger girls congratulated you on bedding such a ‘splendid species of man’, the men seemed to be even more determined to woo you. Life was strange with different cultures at home in one camp.

Right now you were listening to Bellamy telling the camp government, as you called it, about his trip. He , Jasper and some others had gone far down the south always on watch for some unfriendly grounders. But they had only met one nomad who hadn’t showed any signs of attack. Luckily for you, nomad life had the perks of getting around , automatically learning languages. One of the camp grounders had been able to get some information. Apparently your camp was located in a former state of the United States. **Vermont** . You knew a little about the structure of the Earth from 300 years ago, and it made sense. Many southern parts of the United States were covered in deserts, a nuclear ware probably hadn’t changed this either. But one of the most interesting things that Bellamy had been told was that if he had kept on going South he would have reached former New York.   
_New York City._  
Everyone knew about it. And everyone knew that cities like these were credentials of human kind.   
‘’So I guess our grounders aren’t the only ones?’’, you asked furrowing your brows.   
Surely people would have settled in cities like New York, right?  
‘’They are most definitely not but none of them are in New York. Stories say that survivors had decided to leave modern technologies and such behind, especially because radiation was much worse in cities than in rural areas. He wasn’t able to tell us how the area looked like. Whether there were still buildings or not because if there are any, they are being covered by tons of trees forming a shield around and over the city. Grounders have sworn to never get in contact with deadly technologies again, the cause of war, so nobody has ever entered that zone for centuries. That is if we can trust that man.’’  
If you weren’t mistaken your eyes probably shined like the sun. Nothing, really nothing was more interesting than the earth's history. And you’d be damned if you didn’t explore _that_.  
‘’Please tell me you’re thinking the same…’’, you started biting your lip hopefully. You could hear Octavia laughing before you felt her arms closing around you from behind.  
‘’If he isn’t at least I am.’’  
Bellamy observed you two thoughtfully before raising an eyebrow questioningly at the others.   
‘’It could be a trap. Even though I really don’t think that he lied to us. However, there still might be people living there. But..’’  
‘’Let’s do this !’’,Jasper nodded grinning.  
‘’We might find a new protected area to live and…Y/N is probably going to kill me if she doesn’t get to discover history first hand.’’  
His humor was clearly visible. The thought of discovering a city everyone of you had only read about in books impregnated the atmosphere with glee.   
‘’We should form a group with people that have different skills. Check this place out and then report back. So we can be sure whether it is dangerous or not. And whether it’s safe to you know…move maybe.’’  
Your excitement made you jittery while Lincoln was frozen on the spot.  
Apparently grounders _did_ have phobia of cities.   
‘’Who do you suggest?’’ ,Bellamy asked leaning back in his chair. If you hadn’t been so excited you probably would have appreciated him asking for your opinion.   
‘’ We should take Angelica for medical care and grounder support. Lincoln, would you be willing to manage the camp? They trust you. Skypeople and Grounders.’’  
You saw him hesitating, looking at O’.  
‘’Octavia, I know you’d love to come but you’re the only one I trust to do this with Lincoln. And In case anything happens…you know.’’  
She was _so_ close to protesting and even though you saw Bellamy breathe a sigh of relief in the prospect of having his sister safe and sound back at the camp, you felt bad for cutting her excitement short. O’ had spend years looked up and there was nothing else she wanted to do more than to adventure around. But you also saw the realization in her eyes. God knew what kind of problems you would face during your journey. You needed a backup at the camp. In case you wouldn't come back.  
Like Bellamy, she was a leader. And she’d do great.  
‘’Okay. We’ll move there anyway.’’, she shrugged, making Lincoln smile proudly hat her. They’d be fine.   
‘’Bellamy, you’re the one who can hunt and fight. Jasper you’re the brain. I would also suggest Raven since she’s familiar with technology and stuff. And I’d like to come alone. I know about this planet’s history and in case we meet someone I can act all politically.’’  
You grinned slightly.   
‘’Alright, princess. You tell Angelica that and I’ll talk to Raven. Tonight we will inform the camp. But until then you keep your mouths shut, got it?’’  
Everyone nodded smiling before going back to their daily tasks.  
‘’Our first holiday together.’’, Bellamy teased before walking around the make shift table and wrapping an arm around you.   
‘’That’s what you call a holiday?’’  
Your grinned up at him receiving a kiss.  
‘’It’s an adventure isn’t it? It’s like discovering a new realm, me and you as the rulers of a new kingdom.’’  
That made you laugh.   
‘’As long as we’re together I don’t care what we are doing.’’

When the sun set Bellamy called for everyone to gather around the big fire in the middle of the courtyard.   
While he explained what the mission crew had discovered and what you were planning on doing you admired his strong features in the light of the fire.   
You were so lucky. Not only was he attractive as hell, that was surely a bonus, but his heart was so kind and honest and his leader qualities filled you with pride. Little rebel Bellamy had budged to a reliable man. And he was yours.  
You heard murmuring around you when he announced who would go south, checking out the city.  
‘’But who will protect the princess?’’, a grounder man spoke up crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
‘’She may be strong but a woman is supposed to be protected by her husband.’’  
Oh, clash of cultures.  
‘’I’m fine, Azil.’’, you spoke up trying to reassure him that you would be fine.   
‘’I appreciate your concern but in our culture a woman is good on her own.’’  
Raven beside you nodded.  
‘’That might be true, princess. But let me officially offer myself as your husband and father of your children.’’  
Someone started to laugh while some women rolled their eyes.  
Wait what?   
‘’Ah…’’   
How could you say no without offending him?   
You looked for Lincon to help you but he whispered something into Bellamy’s ear. A second later Bell cleared his throat.  
‘’No need for that, I claim that status.’’  
 _WHAT?_  
O’ squeaked beside you before she explained:  
‘’Bellamy just made sure that no man or woman is allowed to bother you again. That is if you accept his proposal.’’  
Proposal? Where the hell did your control go?  
Bell walked towards you before taking your hand in his.  
‘’This is insane, Bell!’’, you complained lowly but he only laughed.  
‘’This is not a wedding, Y/N. It’s not binding, at least not for us two. But that’ll make sure that other men won’t bother you anymore. Also…I don’t plan on letting you go so the terms ‘husband’ and ‘children’ will apply to our relationship one day.’’  
He smirked , all comfortable in his skin.  
‘’I swear Blake, if that is your way to get me to sleep with you it’s fucking nuts.’’  
He knew you didn’t mean it so his laugh was full heartily.  
‘’If I only wanted you in my bed I surely wouldn’t ask you to be my grounder fiancée would I?’’  
You groaned before you closed your eyes, exhaling deeply.   
‘’I’m way too modern for this shit.’’, you murmured quietly so no one would be offended before you rolled your eyes and nodded.  
‘’Alright. ‘’  
O’ squeaked again.  
Bellamy smiled winningly before bending down to kiss you.  
‘’Now keep your hands off my woman.’’, he declared loudly while you blushed.  
‘’And if I see anyone of you preparing a wedding I swear Y/N will kill you.’’  
You shoved against his chest.  
‘’Bell!’’  
‘’What? It’s the truth. Now c’mon. O’ let go of her!’’  
Octavia had you in a tight hug.  
‘’We’ll be family one day oh my god I’ll _spoil_ your kids. That is if you finally do the deed.’’   
‘’Why am I friends with you again?’’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA :D What are your thoughts? Where do I go with that story, what do you think? Tell me your theories :p
> 
> A kudos would be lovely xx


	5. Author Talk

Oh my, I'm incredible sorry for neglecting this story! I graduated and in all that stress I didn't feel like writing at all. Now, my question is do you want me to continue this one?


End file.
